


etamluos

by YukiHibiki



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Drama, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiHibiki/pseuds/YukiHibiki
Summary: In a different universe Shinji and Ichigo could have been meant for each other.
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((In this universe school works like American schools so... Im trying not to confuse myself.))

He was a small kid when he first felt a scrape on his knee that didn't belong there. Maybe at the age of three but he know that scrape didn’t belong there. Shinji looked down and pulled his longer then average (for a boy) hair out of his face as he tried to look at the bloody cut that appeared from no where. Shinji would have run to his mom to ask what happened, but his current dad and her were out.

By the time his mother came home he had forgotten what he wanted to ask her. A couple months later he felt a horrible bump on his head and she kept asking him how it happened.

"It didn't, it just was there." He tried to explain how it just happened without him doing anything when she smiled sadly.

"Shinji, hun, that's from your soulmate. She must have fallen over."

Shinji rubbed his own head and tried to ignore the bit of blood getting in his hair when he tilted his head up to her to ask. "Whats a soulmate mama?"

She couldn't help but smile at her inquisitive little one. "Someone special you might meet someday. Its ok if you don't though, sometime its just nice knowing there's someone out there who will matter to you." She didn't go into any more detail. Shortly after that he had another new daddy. The last one had smacked him for mouthing off. It wasn't Shinji's fault the man couldn't think of a good excuse for his actions. The man had cheated on Shinji's Mama and that was a nono. For a 3 and a half year old he sure knew how to curse. His mom had to pull him off the mans leg where he was biting him. He wasn't even sure how they got into that position but the next daddy was a weird one.

The guy would keep giving Shinji longer then comfortable hugs and Shinji didn't like how he would tug at his shoulder length blond hair. His mom quickly got rid of him and for a couple years they were fine without a dad around.

It was a bright May day when Shinji realized he would be going to school in a few months. He was not excited and was not having it. When his birthday came along on the tenth, his mom took him to a playground. He looked at all the things to do and quickly chose to hang on some bars. There were luckily few kids around so no one pushed him. It didn't stop him from feeling a cut form on his arm though. He fell off the bars and landed on his feet with a light thud. Checking his arm he quickly realized he could hear crying near by.

Peeking under a play bridge he saw an orange haired kid maybe his age. Maybe younger since he was shorter. "Hey, s'matter?" He tried to seem like he didn't care but the kid had blood soaking his sleeve.

"Lemme alone." He asked or well, demanded as he looked around for his own mom.

"You ok? Lemme see?" Shinji plopped on his bottom and tried to roll the kids sleeve up only for the kid to cry out. Shinji wasn't letting go but he was more careful. "Wheres your mama?"

The kid pointed to the other side of the playground where she was looking for him.

"I'll go get her." Shinji blinked a few times before noticing they were being watched by bigger kids. The kids started moving to them and Shinji started searching for a weapon only go get pushed down to the dirt by the little gangs ringleader. "Clowns back off!"

The orange haired kid tried to pull the blond away from them when he was scooting back onto his knees. "They're mean!" 

Shinji didn't know what to do and was very surprised when they grabbed him by his sweater and pulled him up into the ringleaders face. He would smile about it if he ever remembered anything other then their crying after he kicked them between the legs. He was too busy though; pulling the orangette up and hauling him to the other side of the park babbling about how the kid should take better care of himself. The other kids were after them, following right behind when they caught sight of a grownup heading their way.

Misaki picked up the orange haired kid fast asking him what happened and sending glares to the kids running the other way. "Ichigo, lets get you home." She looked down at Shinji and smiled. "I saw you walking him over. Thank you." She was about to say something else when she noticed another coming their way.

Shinji looked up and held his hands up to his mom when he spotted her walking their way. She asked Shinji if he had gotten hurt, to which he sniffled remembering his soulmate cut him. The mothers shared a look as they looked the kids over.

Of course they had suspicions but both figured the older kids must have hurt them both. The only thing making this interesting was the promise of a play date at a later time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue how school works anymore lol! Things start getting drama but only a little so far.

Ichigo was the little orange haired kid's name. Shinji liked him fair enough since he was cute and fun to poke at till his mom would come and rescue him. Shinji of course didn't mean any ill will, he just thought the other kid needed a little help. And gosh, Shinji was gonna help him toughen up.

His mama kept telling him to be nice and behave when she would drop him off at the Kurosaki clinic to play for the day with Ichigo. She didn't get him a new dad but she was gone a lot still. She had a new job and that meant more food and other nice things. His mom wanted to get him toys but he still claimed Ichigo was the best present to happen back in May. It was almost time for school to start for them and he was glad Ichigo and him wouldn't be seperated. The little orange haired kid would sometimes stare off into space but Shinji figured it should be normal right? Most kids their age kept away from the two of them anyway so the weird space staring had to be Ichigo making up imaginary friends.

Shinji was not going to admit that he was jealous of them. Most of the time they had together was spent trying to distract Ichigo from the invisible. One time or perhaps twice, they had gotten a pair of sharp scissors and cut Shinji's hair till he was tugging the cutters from Ichigo's hands, babbling that it was a mistake. Too late as his hair was sticking up in all directions. His mother didn't seem surprised when she picked him up after work though. She told him it would grow back and started trying to pat down some of the gravity defying spikes of blond.

When Ichigo went out for Karate classes Shinji found himself with too much free time. He started listening to music and reading comics. He took to written words fairly well but would often switch flip and reverse characters and letters. Everything was a mess of confusion but somehow Shinji always knew just what he had put down on paper.

When Ichigo's mom died, Shinji knew. He could feel a hollow place in his heart where his soulmate's pain was felt. Tears fell from his eyes but he couldn't tell just what was happening. He got up and ran out the door heading for Kurosaki clinic only to find out about his friend's mom. Quickly he made his way to Ichigo and hugged him tight as he cried. The orange haired boy was perhaps in shock. Not that Shinji could tell but the pain lessened, just a drop.

The imaginary friends were starting to come around more often and Ichigo started getting into real fights. Fights which pulled Shinji in real fast. Again he found himself jealous when Ichigo brought Chad into their friend circle. Tatsuki and everyone were bother enough but this guy was well... Kinder and cooler than Shinji himself. He hated that, that was what bothered him. What ended up alarming him was when Ichigo, his sweet little Ichigo, was growing taller then himself. Just by a hint but it was almost noticeable.

Teen years were rough since they ended up in different classes and Shinji's mother had left to go join Ichigos mom. He didn't have the heart to bother Ichigo's family about a place to stay. Isshin always seemed to feel Shinji was some sort of trouble. He knew the kid was an alright kid but it was like he knew something they themselves didn't know. Either way Shinji was glad not to be on the street too long. Quickly taken under the wing of some fellow school kids. None of these people were related and sometimes they, like a family of weirdos, would put on masks and roam the streets making trouble.

"So how's the gang?" Ichigo asked him a couple months after Ichigo made a friend named Rukia. It seemed like all Ichigo did nowadays was hang out with girls. "You are still with those masked kids right?"

Shinji bristled and shrugged while biting his lower lip. "Hey now they're fun sometimes. Anyway where have YOU been?" He knew Ichigo had to have gotten into a lot of trouble. For some reason the girl, Rukia had not been in school and no one seemed to mind. A week back Shinji was sure he or his soulmate were dying. The pain had him crying out in the night to which Hiyori smacked him with her sandel till she realized he was covered in blood and bruises. The Vizards had quite a hell of a time trying to keep him from screaming.

Lisa had become too curious and the next thing he knew she had sat on him and cut into his leg an address and time. It was deep and he was sure his soulmate didn't appreciate that. Still he went to the meet up place and was unsurprised when no one showed up. Lisa might have been more disappointed then himself.

"Oh just studying and getting into the usual, er fights." Ichigo seemed to be hiding something again.

"Over the spirits you see?" When Ichigo figured out he was seeing spirits, Shinji just nodded his head and pretended he understood. What he did not understand for sure was why Ichigo and his friends freaked out when they had a new student named Sosuke. "You know maybe you should get priest training and send the spirits away."

Ichigo had shrugged and said he kinda did. Shinji was sure it had to do with Rukia and he was sure Ichigo and the others had met Sosuke Aizen before. They had all paled and their eyes went wide when they saw the brown haired student.

Shinji, being his friendly self, would repeatedly go up to Sosuke only to be confused by the end of their discussions. Something about the guy kept the blond from trusting him. It didn't matter too much since the only ones Shinji trusted was Ichigo, the Vizards and this one candy shop fellow that helped the Vizards out from time to time. Shinji would even say he was sort of fond of Kisuke. When he told Kisuke (while on a food pick up) about the new student, the usually calm and cool man turned serious and told him to stay away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course he knew Ichigo was his soulmate; after all, any time the orangette would get hurt in a fight or even something like a papercut, Shinji would feel it and know. He was pretty sure Ichigo didn't know or didnt care. Soulmates were an old people tale that got too difficult to keep up. Soulmates were a myth to most and usually they are so far away you will never know them in your life. Shinji wasn't sure if he had lucked out or if he was cursed since Ichigo might as well be dating Rukia or even Orihime. He was pretty sure he didn't need to be jealous of Tatsuki anymore since she rarely hung out with the orange teen. Teen might be an odd one to call Ichigo as he had somehow grown nearly into a man in a really short time.

It was time to confront him about it so Shinji had gotten the courage to pull him into a closet only to he himself be pulled in. Sosuke stared down at Shinji and smiled friendly enough. "Hey Sosuke, the hell you doin' pullin' me into this dusty closet? Ya got a problem?" He was cut off by a kiss. Shinji let out a surprised sound only for the brown haired guy to move his hands up into the blonds short pageboy cut hair and tug at it. He felt the tongue force its way in and was about to bite out of instinkt when a hand found its way quickly down to his bum and his back was suddenly to the wall as he was lifted. In shock he opened his mouth letting the others tongue take over. It was pretty good but Shinji had only ever pictured himself perhaps kissing Ichigo. His hands pushed roughly against Aizen's shoulders trying to get him away. He tried to reach his feet back to the floor when he felt the other finally give in a bit and pull his face off his own. "WHAT WAS THAT SOSUKE?" He yelled and the guy just grinned and made something up on the spot.

"I've been watching you, does the school know where you've been living?"

"Not good enough dirt dude now put me down!" Shinji almost fell when the other pretended to let him go completely. Sosuke snatched him in time but his heart was in his throat now. "What is this, you tryin' ta start somethin'?"

Shinji continued to try and push himself back to the ground while Sosuke continued to try and molest him. Hands wandered to his pants and up his shirt while Shinji took to pushing at the other again. When he got tired of playing nice he socked Sosuke in the face then the head when he wouldn't let go.

"Dammit i'm gonna start screaming if you don't put me down!" He was about to yell louder when the door opened and it was Ichigo, giving him a hurt look before glaring and closing the door saying sorry about intruding. "Ichi... Ichigo! Wait!" He was stopped, naturally, by Sosuke putting a hand to his throat and closing his windpipe off just hard enough to keep him quiet without hurting him.

"So here's the deal Hirako, you're going to date me so I dont hurt you. I hurt you and your soul mate suffers right?"

Shinji glared and tried to kick his way away from the other. Sosuke seemed to take it as an invitation and yanked Shinji's pants down and moved the still clothed ankles up onto his broad shoulders. Sosuke was still staring at him as if daring him to make a sound as he let his neck go to make sure the blond was well trapped between him and the wall. He quickly undid his pants and had some fun for himself inside. The creep didn't make any of it feel good but he did make sure not to hurt him much. If he knew who Shinji's soulmate was, he made no indication but he didn't seem to care either way.

Shinji's mind was a mess when he was finally dropped onto the floor and left alone wondering if Ichigo had felt any of that. Hoping he didn't and still somehow hoping he would come back. His mind was in a daze and he wasn't sure what to do after something like this? Like what if next time Aizen was rougher; why would there even be a next time after this? He couldn't let this happen again. He held his head as he tried to control his breathing as a flash of something came out his mind again. He had seen this, this image before while Sosuke was thrusting into him. It was of an older man and Shinji when he was much younger. He shook his head quickly telling himself his mom hadn't let this happen. It didn't get to this, did it?

He pushed himself up against the wall and pulled his pants up before sneaking to the nearest phone to call Kisuke. The man took forever to answer but when he did Shinji wasn't sure what to say or why he called till words started leaving his mouth. "Who is Sosuke Aizen?"

Kisuke didn't hang up and just breathed for a bit before saying he would be right over to walk him home from school.

Honestly there was no way Shinji was going to class like this anyway so he quickly made his way out of the school. Kisuke was far too quick to have shown up right there at the edge of the school grounds. Shinji looked up at him and rubbed the back of his neck trying to calm himself. He looked down and to the side trying to think of what to say.

"Shinji, come on. Let's talk." Instead of a painful walk across town Kisuke took him to a park and sat down with him. "So what he do to get under your skin?"

Shinji shivered and shook his head, knowing Kisuke knew dirt on the guy. "Where's he from; how'dya know him?"

"You know what? I'm actually surprised they let him in school. He looks pretty adult huh? Actually he's way older than that like hundreds."

Shinji snapped his head to look up at Kisuke and played with the roof of his mouth. Tapping his tongue ring against it as he tried to forget what was in there earlier. Nope, did not work. He turned his head and puked after stumbling behind a tree. Glad there was no one else around, knowing from here Kisuke would clearly see a stain on his pants from what Sosuke and he did earlier. Jumping nearly three feet in the air when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Shinji turned with a fist, ready to fight when Kisuke grabbed his hand surprisingly easily. He wasn't the best fighter but it is weird the shopkeeper is so fast.

"What do you know?"


End file.
